


No Regrets

by msbykiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Graduation Day, I Love IwaOi So Much, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, They’re Happy Together In The End, angst with happy ending, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbykiyoomi/pseuds/msbykiyoomi
Summary: If there was one thing that they regret before graduation, it was that they have not really settled on confessing their feelings. It was the typical shit that you see on other stories or dramas but then here they are doing that same thing yet again. It was hard. To confess to the most dearest to and the one that you love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	No Regrets

This was the day they had been dreading. Sure graduation day was, if not, one of the most important event in someone's life. Another academic achievement in a person's life is something that you'll be celebrating with friends and families. But at the same time, they have to say good bye to long time friends and groups you have been in the journey of high school. And it was no different to them. 

Graduating from their last year of high school, and then after that finally entering college entering and stepping on to new challenges and moments in life. It was something they were nervous about. Oikawa did not want his high school life to end, to be away from Seijoh, to be away from the volleyball club, away from his best friend. After so many years, after receiving the diploma, after having a handshake and after taking a picture infront of the stage, it's all over. High school is officially done. 

The brunette did not want to cry, but as soon as he saw Makki, Mattsun and finally seeing Iwaizumi, his eyes betrayed him. Tears fell down his eyes and continued to trail down on his cheeks. He slowly walked over to his three friends and hugged them. Makki and Mattsun, was always Makki and Mattsun– smirking playfully even if their eyes were puffy and cannot breath properly with their nose, and when it was time to hug Iwaizumi, Oikawa cried harder. Hugging the shorter man tighter and gently caressing his back. 

It took them around five seconds, five full seconds before breaking the tight hug they had. They looked at each other and they smiled. A painful one. They knew this was going to happen, from the very start until the very end they knew that this was something that they would be afraid of. But did that stopped them from bottling up and facing the things they have dreaded? No. Do they regret something that they have not done before, for the past few years of being together? No? Yes? Maybe? Probably? 

"Of course I do." They thought. 

If there was one thing that they regret before graduation, it was that they have not really settled on confessing their feelings. It was the typical shit that you see on other stories or dramas but then here they are doing that same thing yet again. It was hard. To confess to the most dearest to and the one that you love. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa was the first one to break the silence. 

The graduation ceremony was over, some of the graduates went home with their families, some to restaurants where they will celebrate others stayed for a while to greet their fellows. Makki and Mattsun were the first ones to leave, leaving Iwaizumi and Oikawa together at the little garden, at the back of the venue. 

"Hm?" Iwaizumi hummed as he looked down on the ground, fumbling on his vest. Oikawa looked down at the dark haired man beside him, feeling his heart rate increasing. 

"I love you. " 

Oikawa did not know how it got out from his lips, but it just happened right away. It's funny because, he prepared this long ass speech before saying that. But then, his tongue did not cooperate properly. Oh well, so much for the effort of making that damn speech and practices infront of the mirror. 

Iwaizumi looked up quickly, his eyes expressed confusion and disbelief — this was what Oikawa was very nervous about. He did not want to ruin their friendship, no, never. But can he blame his heart for being like that? Loving his best friend all these years? No. But then, was it the right thing to do? Suddenly blurting out his love all of a sudden to him? He doesn’t know, maybe? Because, if he did not tell him now, then when? When would his heart be at peace if he knew it always screamed and beat for him. 

He had no choice, he'd take every consequences. If he had to face his fear of finally confessing then so be it. If he had to embarrass himself just for his sake then so be it. If his best friend would hate him then so—

"I love you too." 

Oikawa froze. Well shit, he did not expected that. He did not expect Iwaizumi Hajime, his best friend for so many years, his child hood friend, his first love, said "I love you" back. He even had a back up speech if all went wrong. But, heh, he said that back. He did not expected all of the things happening right now, he felt like he was dreaming, yeah, probably it's still, what? five in the morning, the day of the graduation and all of these are not real. 

But then he felt a sting on his arm, which brought back Oikawa to his senses and flinching. He looked at Iwaizumi's eyes straight back. He couldn't say anything at all. 

"Did the fucking aliens got your brain? Did you even heard what I said?" Iwaizumi chuckled. 

"H-huh?" The light haired boy stuttered. Iwaizumi sighed and looked away at his best friend, feeling a light blush spreading on his face. "I said, I love you. Don't make me repeat it again Shittykawa." The dark haired man said, trying not to stutter. 

"Huh." Oikawa looked at the direction Iwaizumi was staring at, it was the sunset. Oikawa felt the heat rising up his face, and on his eyes and not long after, tears were welling up. "F-fuck." He said, the first tear dropping down on his right eye. Iwaizumi quickly looked at the man beside him, who was silently breaking down, his upper body leaning down and his hands placed on the back of his head. 

"I thought you would hate me." Oikawa cried, having a hard time blurting out the words he he thought he was going to experience as soon as he confessed. "I thought you would end our friendship." He gasped for air. "I-i-i though you would leave me forever." Oikawa could not say anything anymore, just muffled cries. 

"But I didn't." Iwaizumi said as he pulled Oikawa's hands off from his head, and gently lifting the brunette's head up. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and tried to clean the tears streaming down Oikawa's face. "All this time," Iwaizumi chuckled as he looked at the damp handkerchief. "All this time, I've been in love with you." He silently said, still embarrassed that he was finally telling the things he wanted to said a long time ago. 

Iwaizumi looked up straight on Oikawa's chocolate brown eyes. His lips slightly quivered as he countinued what he had to say. "I didn't know when it started, but I know.. I just know, I fucking love you and I was afraid that I'll be the only one that felt that way. That I was making it hard for myself, like, can you believe it? Be in love with your damn best friend and you expect them to love you back?" Iwaizumi bursted every ounce that he once said to himself, all the thoughts he dealt when he thought about feeling all the things he felt to his best friend. 

"I tried to push it away, every damn time but whenever I see you, it just brings back and it's like punching me in the face that I really do love you and no one can say otherwise, because that is what my heart is feeling and that is what my brain perceives. That no matter how many times I try to deny, no matter how many times I try to push these feelings away and no matter how many times I try to say myself that I would get hurt... That did not stop me from loving you." Iwaizumi told the person next to him what he has been trying to bottle up, his hands are shaking and then he was the one crying this time. 

Oikawa was speechless, he was shocked at how much Iwaizumi said to him, and especially finally knowing that the one he loves, loves him back. 

"I love you Tooru, I love you, I love you, I love you. And I want to say that every fucking damn time, be it for the rest of our lives." Iwaizumi said as he lifted his head and looked at Oikawa again. 

The brunette didn't know what to say, the only thing he knew is what to do. He just looked at Iwaizumi, bringing his hands on his cheeks and trying to push out the tears on it. And then his right hand travelling down on his waist, pulling them in together.

Soon enough, the gap between them closed, as both of them hugged each other. "I didn't want to regret it, not confessing to you as soon as we go to college." Oikawa finally uttered something. Iwaizumi only tightened the hug more as he snuggled his face on The side of Oikawa's neck. "I'm relieved. I really am. Because I now know, that it wasn't one sided at all. That I did not regret telling it to you. Because I love you too, so, so much." The brunette said.

Yet again, they pulled of from the warm hug they had, now feeling their bodies heating up. They saw how each other's faces were puffy and red from all the crying and blushing. But soon after, their faces came close, foreheads sticking together and their eyes just mesmerised with one another. It was like falling in love once again. Soon after, they felt their lips touching, their fingers tangled with each other. 

The kiss was soft, gentle and full of warmth. They just smiled right after, just feeling each other's warm breathe and caressing their thumbs. 

"You know, we can still see each other at Tokyo." Oikawa snickered. Breaking of the romantic air that was surrounding them. 

"Oh shut the fuck up." Iwaizumi laughed, then bringing his left hand that was holding Oikawa's right hand, kissing it. The brunette blushed at the dark haired man's action. 

"I mean, I'll do anything just to see you weekly or something." Iwaizumi told him and kissed Oikawa's hand again. 

The brunette smirked. "Oh yeah? Me being your boyfriend and visiting me weekly or something?" He challenged Iwaizumi. 

"Yeah." The dark haired man shrugged and smiled. 

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

**Author's Note:**

> i first posted this on wattpad, i figured on posting it here.


End file.
